When the past comes back
by bubbly123
Summary: Temperance Brennan has a great life, she has a baby with the love of her life, but what happens when some one comes back form her past and want's to change all of that. I am not good at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan stood looking over a body on the plat form with the squints all gathered around as well.

"Zach, take a look at the phalanges." Temperance said.

"Yes they look quite abnominal, they seem to be curved more than normal." Zach replied.

"Meaning she probably had arthritis."

"I'll take the skull once you have pieced it back together." Angela said, the skull had be smashed into piece's while arriving at the Jeffersonian, and the guy delivering it got an ear full from Temperance.

"And I will take the clothes, lots of crusty bugs and slime on them." Hodgins replied.

"Bren, where's Booth?" Angela asked.

"Oh he went back to the Hover building, he told me to call once we had the identity of the person or we had a lead." Temperance replied. Suddenly you could here a baby crying through the monitor sitting on one of the table that was not being used.

"I'll be back, Zach look at the vertebrae, it looks like it has been smashed into something,Once you get finished with that see if you can re-construct the skull, enough for Angela to get a face" Temperance said walking off of the plat form.

"Some one is cranky." Temperance said coming into her office to the little crib that was in the middle of her office.

She picked up the baby and took a bottle out of the diaper bag and went to the kitchen that was rarely used, mainly because everyone who worked there went out to eat.

"You are to much like your dad, you just eat all of the time." Temperance said.

"How's my little big man?" Booth said coming to stand beside Temperance.

"He is being a little fussy today."

"Did you just here what mommy just said about you, I can't believe she would say something like that!" Booth said taking the baby from Brennan.

"How did you know I was in here?" Temperance asked taking the bottle out of the microwave and testing it on her arm to make sure it was not to hot.

"Angela told me you were in here, and I came over to see if you have found anything yet." Booth replied take the bottle to feed the baby.

"I just got to look at the bones before Aaron stated crying, Zach might have found something by now though."

Booth and Bones walked over towards the plat form, and Hodgins had taken the bones to his office to see if there was more bugs on them and Zach had followed to see if he could get the skull re-constructed.

"Hey, how's the little man?" Angela asked coming up on the plat form.

"He's good." Booth replied.

"Dr Brennan, have you found anything yet?" Cam asked.

"No, have you asked Zach, I have been with Aaron."

"Oh, well no I have not." Cam said, Cam always got quiet when people talked about Aaron, since Booth and Temperance were engaged, but not married, that was the only thing Brennan would agree to mainly because it would be easier to hid from Cullen, and Booth agreed. Plus Cam still had some feeling's for Booth.

"Can I hold him?" Angela asked Booth.

"Yeah, he might spit up on you, so you might want this." Booth said handing her a blanket. "I have to go, I still have some paper work to finish on our last case." Booth said kissing Temperance.

Angela squealed, even though she had knew that they were together since they had admitted there feeling's for each other, but it still maid her happy to see here best friend and Booth together, they were perfect.

"I am going to go see Zach, Angela can you watch him for a while?" Temperance asked.

"Sweetie you know I will watch him, you don't have to ask."

"The victim has indeed had her vertebrae smashed, possibly she feel from a great height." Zach said.

"Good work Zach."

"There is some traces of sand on her clothes." Hodgins said,

"Well she was found in a parking lot by the beach." Temperance said.

"Dr Brennan there is some one in your office." Cam said.

Brennan went to her office to find some one she did not want to see.

* * *

**_Do you want to know who the person in her office is? Well if you do review! :-)_**


	2. Why are you back?

**_Thanks for all of the reviews! My other two story's are now complete so I am free to write this one!_**

"I am glad to be back, when I was gone you were the only one I was thinking about." Timothy Sullivan said.

"Hey, I didn't not expect you to be back so early." Temperacne said putting on a fake happy voice.

"It's good to be back." Sully said coming over to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Temperacne asked leaning back.

"Well I was going to kiss you."

"Dr Brennan I have finished re-construing half of the skull, do you want me to go a head and give it Angela so we can find out who the victim is?" Zach asked.

"Yes, that should help, but first I have to go get some one from Angela before you bring the skull in there." Temperance said leaving her office.

"What does she mean by going to go get some one from Angela?" Sully asked.

"Oh she has to go get Aaron I believe, how are you Sully?" Zach asked.

"I am fine, who's Aaron?"

"Okay Zach you can give it to Angela." Temperance said coming back into her office with Aaron.

"Who's this?" Sully asked.

"This is Aaron."

"He is cute, who's is he?"

"He is mine."

"What!? I thought you were going to wait for me!?" Sully said, she could tell he was mad.

"No, I never said I was going to wait for you and not go on with my life."

"I thought you loved me!"

"If I loved you I would have left with you Sully." Temperance replied putting Aaron back into his crib.

"Well that makes me feel good, I should have known that you wold do something like that to me, I should not have came back early for you, I knew you could never stay with me, I was to good for you, you have to be with some one who is a trouble maker, or who treats you bad just so you can have Booth come and rescue you!" Sully yelled and stormed out of her office.

_"First thing to do is find out who the dad is, if she will not love me she can not love any one else, I will be the baby's father once his real one is gone." Sully thought._

"Cam."

"Yes Dr Brennan?"

"Is it alright if I leave early today?" Temperance asked. Normal she would not ask Cam, but she could not get Cam mad at her right now.

"Was that Sully?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, he thought I still loved him, he seemed mad." Temperance replied.

"Sure you can leave early today." Cam replied.

"Thank you." Temperance said, she went to go get Aaron's diaper bag.

"Let's go see daddy." Temperance said to Aaron.

* * *

"So Booth's the father, right?" Sully asked.

"Yes he is." Cam replied.

"I should have known that was the only person she would be with! Does Cullen know?"

"No, I don't think so." Cam replied.

"I can't believe they would lie to Cullen, I guess I should be truthful and tell him." Sully said in a twisted toughen.

Cam laughed she would finally get what she wanted, once they got Temperance and Booth broken up, Booth would come back to her, and Sully would get what he wanted as well, the plan was perfect!

* * *

"What have I done to deserve two of my favorite people in the world to come visit me?" Booth asked when Temperance came into his office.

Temperance came in and shut the door.

"Sully is back."

"What?"

"Sully is back, and he thought that I still loved him, but when I told him I didn't, he seemed really mad."

"Well, I guess that is a normal reaction." Booth said, "I mean I wouldn't know, I have never had any one tell me that before." he said cockily.

Temperance smiled at him, "Do you want to go eat some where?"

"Yeah I was about to leave any way, I have finally finished the paper work, and I could go for some pie."

"I meant something that was healthy to eat."

"Pie is healthy, it has fruit in it." Booth replied.

"Yeah and a lot of sugar and starches, which over powers the fruit." Temperance said.

"Oh come on Bones, that's the stuff that makes pie good." Booth said standing up an placing his hand on the small of her back, and she picked up Aaron and they wen to the dinner.

* * *

**_Sully and Cam! Can you believe them? JK! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_**

* * *

* * *


	3. WHAT?

"Is Parker coming over tomorrow?" Temperance asked feeding Aaron another bottle.

"Yeah, so far Rebecca hasn't called to say anything different." Booth said, "I am still shocked that she is letting me get him a day early."

"Well I don't think she wants to completely shut you off from Parker, she just uses him as an advantage to get what she wants from you."

"I guess you are right, It's hard to think she would ues Parker like that, but I guess she just doesn't think about it, are you ready to leave?" Booth asked finishing his pie.

"Yeah, I am tired and I am sure Aaron is to."

* * *

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says's hello." Booth said in a high pitch voice when Brennan came into the kitchen.

"Aaron woke up four times last night crying."

"Well he finally went asleep, and since you got up all those times last night, I will get him ready today." Booth said giving her a charm smile.

"You are so disgusting, how do you even poop that much?Don't give me that look little mister, I know you are adorable." Booth said holding up Aaron.

"Booth hurry up I am going to be late!" Temperance called.

"Do you hear her, she is trying to rush me, see what you have to look forward to once you can talk."

"Booth I am not rushing you, I just need you to finish dressing him or give him to me and I will." Temperance said coming into the nursery.

"Fine, I am almost finished dressing my little big man, mommy is being mean, mean mommy." Booth said in the same voice he talked to Andy in.

"It would help his speech development if you didn't talk to him like a fool."

"He is only six months old Bones."

"Yeah this is when he is starting to pick up language." Temperance replied taking Aaron and letting Booth pack the diaper bag.

"Okay I won't do it again, now go, you are going to be late for work, I will see you some time today." Booth said giving her a kiss before she left.

* * *

"Booth has done what with his partner!?" Cullen asked in anger.

"Sir, agent Booth has gotten Dr Brennan pregnant, well he had, now they have a baby." Sully said.

"This is one reason I did not want a male and female as partners, once they started showing affection towards each other I should have separated them!"

"I totally agree with you sir."

"You have no say in this, if this is how you are trying to get your job back by turning on your friends, it will never happen, I don't want any one who will stab each other in the back at the FBI." Cullen said.

"I am not trying to get my job back! I am just telling you this, I thought you should know."

"Leave Now!" Cullen ordered, he was not going to take Sully turning on Booth, but he was still some what mad at Booth.

"Booth." Booth said picking up his phone.

"Booth get your ass over here right now!"

* * *

"Bren, Cam told me about Sully." Angela said once she saw Brennan, "Is it true?"

"Yes, if she told you Sully is back."

"She did, did he really get mad at you when you told him you didn't love him?"

"He was furious when I told him, I guess he didn't expect me to move on with my life."

"I always knew he was a no good son of...."

"Angela! Aaron is here!" Temperance exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, mark my words he is going to go crazy over you."

"I don't know what that means, and who Aaron?" Temperance asked had picked up a lot from Booth but she was still clueless sometimes.

"No Sully! He just acts like the creepy stocker type."

"He was an FBI agent, and Booth's friend, there is no way he is like that, plus I use to date him he won't do anything."

"You never know with people. All I am saying is just stay away from him, trust me." Angela said about to leave Brennan's office, "Oh, and if I hear that you have been around him, I will have to hurt you, and I mean that in a loving way."

* * *

"How did Cullen take it?" Cam asked.

"He took it the way I wanted him to, I think he is going to separate them!" Sully replied.

"This is great!"

"The plan is working better than I thought." Sully said.

"I agree, but what are we going to do to get Brennan mad at Booth?"

"I will think of something, but for now I am working on ruining there work relationship." Sully replied hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Agent Booth, sit now." Cullen said.

"What is this about sir?"

"I have just received news that you and Dr Brennan have had a relationship."

"Yes we have a relationship, are we not suppose to? I mean we are partners." Booth said confused.

"Not like that, I have heard you have an intimate relationship with her, and that you have a baby."

"How did you hear that!?" Booth asked with a look of panic on his face.

"Some one came and told me, they asked me not to tell you there name, so I will respect that, I just don't get why you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you would separate me and Bones."

"Do you know how much I want to right now?"

"Yes sir." Booth replied, "But please don't, nothing will happen when we are working, we will stay completely professional!"

"What if one of you get shot, I can't have the other one run back to help them if a killer is still shooting at other people." Cullen said.

"We know what to do if that happens, just I ask you please don't separate us."

"Well you better be thankful that I am not going to since you two are the best crime solving team the burro has, but if I hear that you two are doing unprofessional things at a crime seance you two will be history."

"Than you sir, I promise that nothing will happen." Booth replied with a sing of relief.

"On one condition, I get to see this baby of yours." Cullen said with a smile.

* * *

"Who told him what?" Temperance asked over the phone.

"Some one told Cullen about Aaron, and about our relationship out side of work, I thought that he was going to split us up." Booth said.

"Well did he?" Temperance asked.

"No, and I am gald he didn't."

"That's good, what did he say about Aaron?"

"He said he wanted to see him, do you think you could swing by here with Aaron?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I just have to finish doing some paper work and I will be there."

* * *

"Hay, I know some one who wants to see you." Booth said taking Aaron out of his cradle Brennan was holding. "Come on Bones."

They walked down to Cullen's office getting stares from everyone they past.

"Is this the little guy agent Cullen was talking about?" Cullen secretary Beth asked.

"Yeah, this is mine and Bones son." Booth said.

"He is cute, director Cullen, agent Booth is here to see you." Beth said through an intercom.

"Send him in." Cullen replied.

"Dr Brennan agent Booth, you two have a gorgeous baby."

"Thank you sir, he get all of his looks from Bones." Booth said smiling.

Ten minutes later they went back to Booth's office.

"You know now that Beth knows every one in this building will know about Aaron." Booth said.

"Why?"

"Because women like to gossip." Booth replied.

"That's not true men are just as bad."

"No were not, we talk about other things other than what is going on in other people's life."

"Women might gossip a little bit more than men, but they still do it to, in more of a discreet form."

"A little bit! It's been anthropologically provin that women like to talk to other women about things that are going on in some one else life, or something they have heard that may or may not be true." Booth said trying to sound like her.

"That's not true Booth, and can I leave Aaron here with you for the rest of the day?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah of course he can stay here." Booth said pulling Temperance onto his lap.

"I thought Cullen told you not to show any affection to me at work."

"He said at a crime scene." Booth replied kissing Brennan.

"Agent Booth..."Agent Sanders was cut off by what he saw in front of him.

"Oh, hay agent Sanders." Booth said Temperance had got off of him and was now a deep shade of red, as well was Booth.

"I was just coming to tell you they found another body." Agent Sanders said still eyeing Booth weird.

"Another one! That is the second one this week, I haven't even gotten close to solving the case I am on now!" Booth said more to himself than anyone.

"Well these things happen, and good for you that you finally told Dr Brennan how you feel." With that agent Sanders left.

* * *

"Sully I want Brennan and Booth broke up as bad as you do, but now that I know you are doing all of this, I have to tell my team, it's a part of my job." Cam said.

"You don't have to tell them anything, the first one was an accident the second one, I was mad, and if you even try to tell them you will be next." Sully threatened."Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, I will help you, but if we get caught it's your fault!"

"That's fine with me, but we will not get caught."

* * *

**_Are you wondering what Cam and Sully are up to? Well if you are, review! :-)_**


	4. Just a dream

_"Booth, are you sure you want to go with us?" agent Miles asked him, they were about to go into a abandoned building._

_"I am sure, I want to catch this guy as much as you do." He replied slipping on a bullet prof vest._

_"Okay, lets go then." The agent Milles said, Booth and some people,he was not sure who they were, followed Miles into the building._

_Booth was walking behind the agent leading the hole thing, he looked down to see a earring, he knew who's it was he just couldn't believe it, all of a sudden he could hear a cry for help._

_"Bones." Booth wihsperd quietly. Booth ran towards her cry._

_"Booth!" Temperance said. She was sitting in the middle of a room. "Leave, he is going to come back, he will hurt you."_

_"No he won't, I am going to get you out of here." Booth said._

_"You can't, he won't let you! Leave while you still can!" _

_"I am not leaving without you." Booth was still in the door way, every time he would try to go through something stopped him._

_"You can't save her." A voice said in the corner of the room. "She will die just like the others."_

_Booth could not see who the voice belonged to, but somehow he knew it. Booth tried to fire his weppon at the sound of the voice, but his weppon wouldn't fire._

_"No!" Booth heard himself scream once a gun shot was fired that was not his gun._

_He looked in the middle of the room were Temperance was, she was the one that the bullet hit._

_"Booth." and that were her last words._

_"Temperance!"_

Booth woke up for the second night in a row in a cold sweet, because of a dream that kept haunting him.

He looked over to the side of him to see Brennan sleeping peacefully.

"It was just a dream." Booth wihisperd.

He got up to go get some water out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Booth?" Temperance asked coming into the kitchen, apparently she had heard him wake up.

"Hay, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, what's wrong?"

"You will probably thing it's silly."

"No I won't, just tell me." Temperance urged.

"Okay, it's a dream I keep having."

"Well why is so bad that it has woken you up two nights in a row for?" Temperance asked in a concerned voice.

"In my dream I am going into a building with some agent's, trying to catch a killer, when I get into the building I see your earring on the floor, then I hear a scream, it's you, I run to you, but every time you tell me to leave, that he will hurt me," Booth stopped for a second to see if she was listing, "I tell you that I won't leave you, but I can't get to you, and then the guy comes in, and I hear your last words, you say my name."

"Booth, it's just a dream, I am sure it's just something that has cosed you to unconsciously ponder on something, in a result you have ended up dreaming that."

"No it's not that, I have a feeling something is going to happen, I just know it."

"Why? Because of your gut feeling?" Temperance asked.

Booth just kept quiet.

"Seeley.."

"I hate feeling like this, even in my dreams it kills me not to save you, please just trust me Temperance, there is something that is going to happen, I don't know what, but there is something, just be careful when I am not around."

"I promise I will." Brennan replied hugging him, seeing that the dream had really hurt him.

"Do you mean it?" Booth asked her sounding like he was talking to a child.

"I mean it Seeley, if you feel like something is going to happen, even though it's not rational, I promise that I will be careful."

"Thank you Temperance." Booth replied.

"Tomorrow I am just going to be cathin up on paper work, unless there is a case, so I will be fine."

"Yes you will, tomorrow I will be with you all day, and when I can't be there an agent will."

"Booth! I can take care of myself."

"Just for tomorrow." Booth said so she would not get mad at him.

"Fine, but just tomorrow!" Temperance said, he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Seeley." She stood with him until he went back to bed.

* * *

**_So what do you think do you love it, or do you hate it? Plz review and tell me what you think!_**


	5. Are you sure?

* * *

"I am telling you, you are not going to be able to split them up, Cullen loves them." Cam said for about the millionth time.

"I know! But I have a better idea." Sully replied with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you thinking? Am I going to like it?"

"Oh yea you are going to love it!"

* * *

"Bren?" Angela said coming into Brennan's office.

"Oh, hay Ange." Temperance said not taking her eyes off of the paper work she was doing.

"You do know that there are two FBI agent's outside of your door, and an incredibly good looking agent with a baby in his arms sitting on your couch?" Angela asked.

"Yes I know."

"See Aaron, aunty Angela has a good eye." Booth said to Aaron.

"Don't take it to close to heart bab." Angela replied.

Booth just smiled.

"Any way, do you think I could talk to you in privet Bren?"

"Yeah sure, Booth can you leave for a little while?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah, just kick me out, I don't care." Booth said leaving.

"I think Hodgins and I are pregnant!"

"What? I thought you guys broke up." Temperance replied looking confused.

"Well yeah, but then I started dating Roxie, and he was the last man I was with, so I am guessing he is the father." Angela replied.

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Have you told Roxie?"

"No, who do you think I should tell first?"

"If it was me, I would tell Hodgins first, but that is my opening." Temperance replied.

"Okay I will... today?" Angel asked feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Angela."

"Fine, I will go tell him!" Angela said in defeat.

"Can you believe that Angela is pregnant!?" Booth asked once Angela left.

"Booth!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to go past the plat form there were skeletons all over the table's, and Aaron didn't need to see that."

"I am sure that's why you were listening."

* * *

"Hodgins. do you have a minuet?" Angela asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure." Hodgins replied taking off his gloves and looking at her.

"I am....well I am....."

"You are what?"

"Hodgins, I am pregnant!" Angela said quickly.

"That's good for you, and I am sure the man is a very lucky man." Hodgins said not catching the drift.

"No, Jack, it's yours."

"What!?" Hodgins shrieked in a very high pitched voice.

"What's going on in here?" Zach came in asking with a puzzled look.

"Noth..nothing..Zach." Hodgins said trying to re-gain his composure. "Angela, are you sure?"

"I am positive, what do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean, you don't won't to kill it do you?" Hodgins asked confused.

"No! You know me better than that, I ment what are we, going to do, you know in our relationship."

"Well, I think we should let this baby have a normal and loving family."

Are you saying we should get back together?"

"Well yes."

"Hodgins, I don't know."

"Think about it Ange, we get back together and the baby has a family that isn't broken from the start, you can't tell me you still don't feel anything for me."

"I do, but what happens if we break up again? I can't go through that again."

"I will never leave you again Angela, I promise, I never stopped loving you, I am still devastated about us breaking up, if you will commit to it, you no I will."

"What the hell, I except." Angela said.

"That was easier than asking you to marrie me." Hodgins said kissing her, "I have been wanting to do that for a while." He said once the pulled apart.

Angela just giggled and smiled.

* * *

**_Okay, I know Zach is not there when Angela and Hodgins are broken up, but he is in my story, any way tell me what you think!_**


	6. Just stay

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth."

"You know, now since Cullen knows about us, well do you want to get married?" Booth asked.

"I..." Temperance stuttered, that was not at all what she was expecting.

"I don't want to if you don't, but it would mean a lot to me if you did." Booth said quickly.

"Yes." Temperance replied.

"Really?!" Booth asked in excitement.

"Yes really, I love you, and I know you getting married is something you want to do, so yes."

"Thank you!" Booth said kissing her.

"Were is Aaron?" Temperance asked.

"Oh I left him with Cam."

"You did what?"

"I left him with Cam." Booth replied.

"I know, but why? She hates him."

"No she doesn't, she just doesn't know how to handle us being together."

"We have been together over a year now, but the only major change in our work relationship is we have to bring Aaron with us. Temperance said walking out of her office.

Temperance could hear Aaron crying, so she walked faster.

"Cam!"

"Yes Dr Brennan?" Cam asked casually.

"Why did you put Aaron on an autopsy table, and why were you about to leave him?" Temperance asked getting angry, she bent down to pick him up.

"Well...I just gave him to Angela, she must have done that."

"He is bleeding!" Temperance exclaimed looking at Aaron.

"Bones, why did you go running out of you office, I told you Aaron would be fine." Booth said coming up bedside her.

"Well I am glad I did, he was laying on an autopsy table, were she puts copses, not a suitable place for a baby, and he is bleeding." With that Temperance walked off.

"WHAT did you do to my son?!" Booth asked.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Don't give me that Camille, I don't now how any one could hurt a baby, or make it bleed, then just lay it down and walk away!"

"Seeley."

"No, don't Seeley me, he is just an innocent baby! And you knew he was hurt!" Booth was practically yelling.

"I..I...."

Booth walked out of the room when he heard Brennan call for him.

"Booth, he is bleeding on both arms, what did that bitch do to my baby!?"Temperance asked angrily, she was trying to clean Aaron's cuts, and put band aids on them, but he would not stay still.

"Temperance, let me do that." Booth said taking the band aid from her and putting it on Aaron.

"Well he stays still for you, and did she tell you what she did?"

"No, she just said that she didn't hurt him, which was a lie."

"Well yeah, but I am not sure I can work here any more after that, I love my job and all, but I love my baby more."

"You wouldn't quite your job if some one did something to me." Booth said.

"Yeah well, you are tough, you could handle it, he is just a baby." Temperance replied picking up Aaron after Booth had put the other band aid on.

"Don't quite, just ignore Cam, and if you get the chance, get her fired, they need you here, and I need you here, without you my partner will be Zach!"

"Okay." Temperance looked down at Aaron and smiled at her son.


	7. Why did you not tell me sooner?

**_Thank you for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming!_**

"Cam did that!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yes she did."

"What did you do to her? I would have went all ti Chung fu on her if I had been you."

"I left once Booth came in there." Temperance replied.

"I can't believe Cam is so biznichy."

Booth laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the way you said biznich."

"Oh grow up." Angela replied."Men you can't live with them, but you can't live without them, no wait you can live without them, it's just they can't live without women."

"Sure, I feel very unwanted in this room right now, so I am going to go our baby into his cradle you have in your office Bones."

"Okay."

"You know our lovely baby boy, who both of us love and maid."

"Oh!" Temperance said getting up to follow Booth.

"I swearer, it was great that they finally got together, but since they were partners before, they communicate in some secret code that nobody else understands." Angela said when Hodgins came in right after Booth and Brennan left.

"Bones, I know what Cam did to Aaron."

"Well what did she do?"

"She has the knife that she uses to cut open the bodies."

"Is that what she used on Aaron!" Temperance said in shock.

"That's what I am thinking."

"Did she sterilize it?! If she didn't he could get an infection!"

"Will just keep an eye on his arm." Booth reassured her.

"Okay, but I think I am going to go home for today."

"That's fine with me, I was about to suggest you go home today."

"Well you drove me to work today, so you have to as well." Temperance replied with a smile.

"I see what your doing Temperance Brennan, you are trying to get me to stay with you." Booth said walking closer to her.

"Now why would I ever do that?!"

"I don't know maybe you will miss me, or you just want....." Booth was cut off when Angela walked into the room.

"Okay guys, don't go jumping each other in here while Aaron's with you, but any other time would be fine."

"We were just talking." Temperance said turning red.

"Sure, I saw, would you just go ahead and kiss, I know you two are dieing to." Angela replied.

Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan it had went on for a while.

"I am still in here. Come back to reality."

They pulled apart.

"If that is just a small kiss for you guys, I can't believe you don't have a million kids by now." Angela said smiling. "But any way, I came in here to tell you that, you will never believe this but it's true so prepare yourselves, Hodgins saw, before Booth gave Cam Aaron, he saw Sully in there talking to her, showing her a knife, then he left once Booth came in there, but when Booth left he came back, and well he cut Aaron."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Hay, sweetie you left my office before Hodgins came in there to tell me!"

"Why was he there!? Why did he want to hurt Aaron?" Booth asked.

"I don't know babe, I don't have all of the answers, but guessing, who is the one person that never got over you Booth?"

"Cam."

"Right, and who is the one person who never got over you Bren?"

"Well there has been allot of men."

"Well the most recant one."

"Sully."

"Right, so Hodgins and I have an idea that they are plotting something to break you guys up, or something like that, and there in it together, but I am guessing Sully is calling the shot's more than Cam."

"That's crazy, they are adults, they wouldn't act so childish." Temperance said.

"No it's not." Booth replied.

"How? There is no evidence, other than Hodgins thought he saw them together."

"Sweetie, he didn't think he saw them, he knew."

"Maybe your right, but if your wrong."

"Bren, I know I am right, when am I not?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"I am going to go put Aaron down for a nap." Temperance said once they walked in the door.

When she came back to the living room she found Booth sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You know you shouldn't watch so much TV."

Booth looked at her, she was giving him a I am right and you are wrong look that he though was adorable, so he turned off the TV.

"I am going to be staying with you at work for now on."

"No you are not Booth, I can take care of myself."

"I know." Booth said knowing full well not to get into that argument. "It's just it would make me feel better if I was there with you and Aaron."

"What can you do that I can't?"

"Well, I can shoot a gun and not get arrested if I have a reason to shoot."

"I can to."

"Well you could, but you would have to go to court saying that it was self defense." Booth replied with a charming smile.

"Fine! But just for a week."

"That's good enoughfor me." Booth said, she was giving him a angry powty face, so he kissed her.

"That's not fair, now I can't be mad at you!" Temperance said quickly then returned the kiss.

* * *

**_I know that chapter is short, the next one will be longer! :_)_**


	9. She has him

**_This story is getting difficult to carry on, I am thinking about quiting it, I am not having much fun writing it. So please tell me what you think I should do!_**

Brennan walked into the Hover building, Angela was watching Aaron since her and Booth had a appointment with Sweets, he had know idea that they were together let along that they had a baby.

"Are you ready to go?" Booth asked her once she came into his office.

"I guess." Temperance replied in a very unexcited voice.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, how are you please sit." Lance Sweet's said once they came in.

"Can we hurry up, I have to get back to my lab." Temperance said.

"We haven't even started yet."

Brennan's phone wrung.

"Hay, no cell phones." Sweets said.

"Your just jealous because your mommy won't let you have one." Booth replied.

"I am a adult, I do not need permission from my mother to have a cell phone."

Brennan hung up her phone and leaned in to whispered something in Booths ear.

"Cam has him." Temperance whispered to Booth in a panicked almost to cry voice.

Booth looked shocked.

"What is it?" Sweets asked.

"We have to go." Temperance said.

"Why do bot of you have to go? There is no case that you guys are working on."

"No there isn't," Booth replied standing up with Brennan,"but we still have to take care of our son together."

And with that they left Sweets behind looking shocked at to what Booth just said.

* * *


	10. Over

**_Since people wanted me to continue the story I will, I would have even if just one person wanted me to._**

"Alright I got him for you, now you have to promise me that you will not hurt him in any way." Cam said giving Aaron to Sully.

"Oh don't worry I will not hurt him."

"Good, I don't even want to do this any more."

"I don't care, if you keep on whining about not wanting to split them up I will hurt the baby, and you." Sully said.

"Fine."

"Good, now you will do as I say."

* * *

"Ange, did you get Hodgins to follow Cam?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah, he should be calling me about now." Angela replied.

"This is all my fault, I should have never stayed once we found out Cam and Sully were in this together." Temperance said.

"Hay, this is not all your fault, I am the one who gave him to Cam the first time." Booth said.

"Yeah, and I was the one who so foolishly left him sleeping in my office when I wen to give the face sketch to Hodgins."

Angela's phone rang. She put it on speaker phone

"Hay."

"Angela! You will never believe this!"

"What will I never believe Hodgins?"

"Cam took Aaron for Sully, she is not crazy she is trying to get out of it, he is threatening her with her life and Aaron's, she will not do anything because she doesn't want Aaron hurt."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

"Hodgins, stay where you are I will send the FBI down there." Booth said.

"Okay, this conspiracy stuff is way more intense when your in the middle of it." Hodgins said.

* * *

Booth and Temperance along with the SWAT team and about twelve FBI agent's pulled up to the building where Hodgins was.

"So where are they in the building?" Booth asked.

"When I followed Cam in she was in the room on the top floor to the left." Hodgins said.

"Okay, good work Hodgins. Come on guys were going in." Booth called.

"You lead and we will follow." Agent Hagan said.

"Booth I am coming with you." Temperance said.

"No your not, it could be dangerous." Booth said.

"My baby is in there, I am going with you!" Temperance said staring him down.

"Fine." Booth said giving her his extra gun.

"Don't shoot any one unless you are in danger, or you have told them that you are going to shoot."

They went in and everyone split up, Booth and Temperance went up the steps to the room on the left like Hodgins said. They could here Aaron crying.

"Aaron." Temperance whispered.

"Now I don't want you to say anything to any one you work with!" Sully yelled, which they could here Aaron cry even harder.

"Okay, I won't." Cam said, she came out if the door and turned to see Booth and Brennan standing there, Booth put is hand over her mouth and whispered for her to go down the steps.

Booth went it the room and Brennan followed.

"Give me the baby." Booth said.

"Booth, Temperance, it's nice to see you." Sully said.

"Give me my baby Sully!" Temperance said.

"I am afared I can't do that, you see if I give you the baby, you get to go live a happy life with Booth and not me, so I will make a trade, you for the baby."

"Okay."Temperance replied.

"No..wait not okay." Booth said.

"BOOTH, It's for OUR baby's life, I will go you take Aaron!"

"Okay." Booth said looking at Temperance.

Sully gave Aaron to Booth and pulled out a gun to Brennan's head.

"That way you will not even think about shooting me, because you shoot me I shoot her."

"Booth go!"

"I am not leaving you!"

"You have to, take Aaron and leave, please Booth." Temperance said with tears.

Booth went back and gave the baby to an agent who was down there,"Make sure he is okay." Booth said to the agent.

"I need a vest."

"Here you go Booth." Agent Vents said giving him a bullet prof vest.

"I want the SWAT team to spreed out, get in any view of the top room!" Booth called out.

"It's to bad we never got to have our own baby, it would have been way prettier than that is." Sully said, he still had the gun to her.

"That would have never happened, what we had was a fling."

"And what you have with Booth is better!?" Sully yelled. "I thought you loved me, but I guess you just played me!" Sully said he was about to pull the trigger when, he got shot himself.

"BOOTH!" Temperance said, Booth had shot at Sully and managed to hit him.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, how is Aaron?"

"He is fine, now come on I think we have had enough excitement for one week, It's all finally over."

* * *

_So what did you think? Reviews are loved!_


	11. Relaxing

_Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming!_

"I am so glad the little guy is safe!" Angela said.

"Me too." Brennan replied smiling down to Aaron.

"So what's going to happen to Cam?"

"I don't know, I think Booth said since she was being forced to go a long with Sully she just has to stay in jail for a little while."

"Well at least no one got hurt."

"Are you ready to go?" Booth asked coming into her office.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Ange."

"No you won't, you are going to stay home with your super hot fiance of an FBI agent and adorable son." Angela replied.

Brennan would have put up an argument but she thought about it and it did sound nice.

"See little man I told you aunty Ange had good taste!" Booth said taking Aaron from Brennan. Angela laughed at Booth, "You know you are vain right?"

"I know, that's why every one loves me!" Booth replied cockily. Brennan rolled her eyes, "Let's go Booth, bye Ange."

Aaron had fallen asleep in the car ride so once they where home Temperance went and put him in his crib.

"Finally I get to relax with my beautiful wife to be and my little man." Booth said flopping down on the couch and bring Temperance with him when she came back into the room.

"Is that so?"

"Well of course." Booth replied kissing her.

"When are we going to have our wedding?" Brennan asked.

"How about next month?"

"That's sounds fine to me." Temperance replied.

* * *

_The next chapter is the wedding and that will be the end! So please review!_

* * *


	12. Married

**_Thank you guys for all of the reviews! _**

Brennan was getting ready to walk down the ill, she saw all of her friends and family, as well as Booth's friends and family, which made her smile think back on how far her and her partner had come, form the day they had met to her begging him to take her out in the field, to there constant arguing, taking bluets for each other, being the shoulder for each other to lean on when something went wrong, always together and always loving each other in many weird ways of expressing it though.

Before they knew it Temperance and Seeley walked up the ill hand in hand they were married, finally after waiting for so long.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad getting married." Booth said while they were dancing at the after party.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Temperance replied.

"You guess I was right, or you know I was right?"

"Fine, I know you were right, I mean nothing is going to change, we have been living together with a baby for a while now."

"Speaking of baby, here is you little guy." Angela said coming over and breaking them up to give them Aaron.

"It's a little weird though." Booth said.

"What is?"

"That our son was at our wedding."

"Well we have done nothing by the book, that's for sure." Temperance replied.

"True, I guess we will just have to explain to him when he is older."

"Yeah, well at least we will to only one of our children." Temperance said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I am pregnant."

"Really! This is great, you know this one has to be a girl." Booth said.

"Well that's not really up to us."

Booth kissed her.

"Daddy!" Parker exclaimed running over to him.

"Hay bub."

"You and mommy Bones will never believe this!"

"What Parks?" Temperance asked, they walked back to a table.

"I took pictures of the wedding all by myself! Well mommy helped a little bit, but it was awesome!"

"There you are Parker, congratulations Seeley." Rebecca said, "We have to go now."

"But mommy!"

"Parker listen to your mom, remember next time I see you we will go get ice cream and pizza." Booth said.

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Parker let's go, bye Seeley, goodbye Temperance."

Booth hugged Parker, and then Parker ran over to huge Brennan and kiss Aaron on the head.

"He is a wonderful boy, you and Rebecca have done a good job raising him." Temperance said once Parker had left.

"Yeah, well I have another wonderful son, and soon I will have a wonderful son or daughter." Booth replied smiling at her, "Life is sweet."

"Really now?"

"Well of course, I have a beautiful wife and two beautifully children with one on the way, I am in heaven!"

"Of course you are." Temperance replied with a smile, she leaned in and kissed him, "I have a wonderful husband, and baby as well, but you know it is not rational to say it is heaven."

"Right, don't go all squint on me at our wedding."

"Well that is kind of hard since I am a "squint"."

"Whatever Bones, or should I say, Mrs Booth."

"No, you really shouldn't, that makes me sound old."

"You know I was thinking the same thing, except I was thinking it made you sound like my mother."

Temperance just gave him a look, "Why don't I go see if Angela can watch Aaron?"

"That's good with me, and then we can dance."

The wedding was finally over, and they had went home, they decided not to have a honey-moon.

"I had a great day." Booth said.

"Me too, it's nice to know we are finally married."

"Yeah, said the women who swore she would never get married."

"I never swore, I just said I didn't want to at that time, but that was before we got together."

"Because I'm such a good person, you couldn't resist me!" Booth replied cockily.

"If I can remember correctly, you couldn't resist me."

"Well you are hard to resist Temperance Booth." Booth said giving her a charm smile.

Temperance smiled back, "I love you too."

* * *

**_The next chapter is the epilogue! Please review!_**


	13. Epilogue

**_Thank you guys who have read my story, sadly it has come to a end._**

_

* * *

__10 years later_

Temperance and Booth sat on there couch watching there children, Aaron, age ten, and Amber, age nine, act out a play the had made up.

"The end!" Amber exclaimed, she took a bow, as well as Aaron.

"So, what did you think?" Aaron asked.

"It was good." Booth said.

"It was not very rational, but looking at it from a child's perspective, it was good." Temperance said.

"Mommy, why do you analyze thing's so much?!" Aaron asked, he was quite intelligent for his age.

"Well your mommy just is like that, and I know some one else who is like that too." Booth said looking at both Amber and Aaron.

"Dad!" Parker scram from out side. Booth went out to see what he wanted.

"Yes Parker?"

"I have got the go cart running finally!" eighteen year old Parker exclaimed.

"That's great, you have been working on it all week."

"Yeah, and the best part is, I can take Aaron and Amber on a ride without the threat of any of us breaking our necks!"

"I'll go tell them, they will be very happy."

Booth went to go tell Aaron and Amber, they ran out and got into the go cart with Parker.

"Parker are you sure this thing is safe?" Temperance asked.

"Yes momma Bones."

"Why do you call mommy, momma Bones?" Amber asked.

"I used to call her Dr Bones when I was younger, all the way up to when I was eight, then I started calling her that because she became my step mom."

"Oh, well why don't you call her momma?"

"Because I have always called her Bones."

"Okay." That was good enough for Amber.

"Can you believe how fast time flies?" Booth asked watching Parker drive off with Amber and Aaron.

"Well time doesn't fly, so no."

"You know what I mean, it seemed just like yesterday you and I where just partners."

"Yeah, well I'm glad we past that." Brennan replied smiling at her.

"Me too." Booth said returning the smile.

"And I'm happy that the FBI has kept us together this long, even though we don't get as many case's as we used to."

"Well yeah, we were the best crime solving team the FBI had seen in forever, but now it's time for us to lay low, we have a family."

"I know, it's not that I don't love my children, I do, but sometimes I miss thoughs day's when we were dating and working on our case's, and we were the best team."

"I do to, but that's the past, we had a good time, but it's some one else time now, to go through everything we went through, we just have to move on, at least we told each other we loved each other when we did or it would still be the same to this day."

"Yeah, I don't think I could have lived like that." Temperance said.

"I wouldn't want to, so how's the squints, I haven't been to the Jeffersonian in a while?" Booth asked.

"They're good, Angela found out that she was pregnant."

"I thought her and Roxie where still together."

"They were, but something happened and her and Hodgins had gotten together one night and it turns out she is pregnant."

"Well Angela will be a great mom, she really is the one who taught you."

"Yeah, well Hodgins and her are not getting back together, he is still going to be a father to the baby though."

"Well that's bad for Hodgins, I have been there before."

"Not really, Roxie broke up with Angela, she didn't want to have to take care of the baby, so Hodgins is trying to get Ange back, but it's not working that well."

"Oh, well how is Cam and Zack, he has been out of the loony been for how long now?"

"For about three years, and Cam and Zack have two girls, Jenna and Bella." Brennan replied.

"Really! I never would have thought they would get together, there is just to much love in the Jeffersonianair." Booth exclaimed. Booth's phone wrang right then, "Booth. . . okay. . .will be there." He hung up the phone, "Guess what, we have a case!"

"Finally, after two months! Just like old times, huh?"

"Yes Bones, just like old times, now lets go tell Parker."

Parker staid home and watched Aaron and Amber while Temperance and Booth went to the crime scene, bring back many memorise of the past the good and the bad ones, it was refreshing to remember those times not that they did not like there family now, just the thought that they were still each others best friend, and partner, not allot had changed just Aaron and Amber had came along, and that was a happy change, but for some reason they loved that feeling of the past, so they always welcomed times when it would seem like that past would come back.

* * *

**_There it is, the end of the story, I hope you liked it, please review!_**


End file.
